Dual, or two-sided printing comprises the simultaneous or near simultaneous printing or imaging of a first side and a second side of print media. In two-sided printing, a two-sided printer is configured to allow concurrent printing on both sides of two-sided media moving along a media feed path through the printer. In such printers one or more print heads are disposed on each of two sides of the media for selective printing on and/or imaging thereof. Two-sided printing may be used for the production of two-sided documents such as two-sided transaction receipts as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,784,906 and 6,759,366 the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.